Happy New Year's Naruto!
by Anime-Geek74
Summary: Naruto throws a new years party! With some romantic side effects! plus: Gaara!
1. Planning the partay

Naruto: Happy New year!

"Naruto-kun"  
"Naruto-kun"  
"Wake up"  
Hinata shoved him gently. Naruto woke up. He fell asleep again in the forest "Hinata!" Naruto smiled. He shifted slightly allowing Hinata to sit next to him under the tree. "What are you doing out here"  
"We'll-I-I-uh…It is New Years Eve"  
"Oh! Crap…I forgot. It-uh…well" Naruto stuttered.  
"Hrm..Shall we walk back to the village?" Hinata asked quietly.  
"Yea!"

Hinata and Naruto were close to the village.  
"Naruto"  
"Yep"  
"Kakashi asked…if maybe we could all…er…have 'sleep over'?" Hinata asked.  
"Awesome! That would Kick ass!" Naruto smiled.  
"My place, you, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Gaara"  
"Garra"  
"See ya!" Naruto smiled running off., (tripping on a dug up root)  
Hinata giggled, blushing wildly.  
"Maybe we can bring in the New Years…together" Hinata smiled

NARUTO'S HOUSE

Naruto had all the ramen, sweets, sodas, and snacks any New Year's go-er could not go with out. Kakashi and the rest of Squad 7, and strangely enough Gaara who actually agreed to it…

Naruto sat down on his floor mat. The sleeping bags and foods were every where. Naruto perked up as he heard a knock at the door.  
"Come in"  
Hinata stepped in shyly.  
"Hello Naruto-kun!" She smiled.  
"Hinata!" He ran over to her and gripped her in a huge hug. She blushed so much her whole face had turned red.  
"Ramen"  
"Yes please, Naruto-kun" Hinata sat down. Naruto came out with a huge bowl and two spoons.  
"Um..?" Hinata looked at him.  
"Sorry, all my other dishes are broke and stuff so I put the Ramen in huge bowels" Naruto smiled.  
They slurped and talked for a while they both got the same noodle (Yea yea I needed some Romantic comedy so sue me) their eyes met and they broke the noodle. "Oh my! Naruto-kun I'm sorry!" Hinata yelled "Hinata it's ok!" Naruto smiled in his own boyish charm "…" Hinata blushed

Gaara stumbled into the village.  
"Damn! Why the hell am I even here?" He yelled at a wall.  
"Oh! Hey Gaara" Kakashi said slowing down his run in front of Gaara.  
"Why the fu"  
Kakashi grabbed Gaara and they were off.

Sakura arrived at Naruto apt.  
"Naruto you retard! Sasuke better-" Sakura was cut off by Sasuke barging in the door, He sighed and sat down. Sakura dropped down and starred at him. Naruto looked at Sasuke and then Sakura.  
"Happy new years Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled.  
"Shure" Sasuke sighed 4½ min. Later:

Gaara and Kakashi arrived.  
"Ok! What the heck are we going to do tonight?" Kakashi smiled.  
Sakura went through a list of ideas:  
Sasuke Kissing contest Truth or Dare: Sasuke style Kiss Sasuke M.A.S.H Sasuke style Ect…

Sasuke looked out the window.  
"Hey Gaara how, why, and why are you here too"  
"I don't even"  
Naruto grabbed them both and yanked them down.  
"Ok, how about a game I used to play when I was a Genin" Kakashi smiled "It's called 7 min. in heaven" Kakashi finished smiling under his mask.  
All the students gasped (except Gaara who felt VERY out of place)  
They all knew the rules…  
"Ok, the first two are:  
NARUTO UZUMAKI! And"  
Every body gasped (once again except)  
"And HYUUGA HINATA!" Kakashi yelled.  
Hinata blushed wildly, and Naruto gapped.

They both entered Naruto's unusually large closet.  
Hinata sat down by Naruto.  
"So…uh…" Hinata twiddled with her fingers Naruto felt a sudden rush fall over him. His animal instinct fell upon him. He had never realized this emotion till now…  
He gently grabbed Hinata's shoulders. He pressed his lips to hers gently.  
Her eyes were wide then slowly closed. Naruto's tongue and hers toyed for a min. His arms fell over her back, he felt her Bra strap through her shirt.  
Her arms were around his waist.  
The door flew open and Sakura stood over them.  
"OOOHHH NARUTO!" She giggled, Every body including Gaara broke out laughing. Hinata blushed wildly and then rushed into the bathroom. Naruto sat down and shoved Ramen into his mouth.  
Sakura smiled, Naruto was a pain in the ass but at sometimes…she appreciated him and his courage…  
"NEXT! HARUNO, SAKURA, and UCHIA SASUKE!" Kakashi yelled.

OOHH! Cliffy! Hope you all liked it! Its my first Naruto fic….uh thank you! R&R plz! 


	2. NarutoKun New Years

OK, here's chapter 2!

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Sakura bounced around. He sat in the closet, Sakura did the same.  
"So"  
Sasuke put his finger on Sakura's lips. He leaned in and they both kissed. His hand went through her hair and she blushed wildly, she grabbed Sasuke and forced his on the grown were they deepened the kiss.  
"TIME!" Kakashi opened the door.  
"AHHAH!" Sasuke yelled brushing past Kakashi.  
"I DID IT!" Sasuke yelled turning into Rock Lee.  
"YOU & MOTHER &" Sakura yelled beating the heck out of Lee.

1 HOUR LATER.

Sasuke was in the kitchen eating when Rock Lee snuck in and turned into him.  
There was 1 hour left till midnight. Hinata sat on the couch next to Naruto, they had not spoken a lot since. Sasuke and Gaara ate the noodles and drank some refreshments.

Kakashi read Make-out paradise in a corner…odd Sakura gazed at Sasuke as she sat on the floor.  
"Hinata?" Naruto asked.  
"Y-yes?" She said not believing what happened in the closet.  
" About what happened…I don't know what came over me…" NAruto tariled off, scooting closer to her.  
DDDDOOOOONNNGGGGGGGGGG "The bell!" Kakashi yelled.  
"Count"  
10 Naruto smiled at Hinata and they got closer.  
9 Sasuke laughed at a sick joke Gaara told rocking back in the chair.  
8 Sakura smiled at Sasuke, She liked him soooo much….but 7 "Naruto…" Hinata held his hand and their faces got closer.  
6 "Hinata"  
5 "Kids!" Kakashi yelled jumping up and pulling all of them up also 4 "Come on!" Naruto yelled out the window 3 "Oh my gosh! THE NEW YEAR!" Sakura yelled 2 Naruto swung Hinata to him 1 He kissed her, His warm lips touched her quivering lips one again. He loved this moment.  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They all yelled (except Sasuke and Gaara who mumbled it.  
Naruto broke the kiss and hugged Hinata.  
"Happy New Years!" Naruto smiled.  
Hinata touched her lips and smiled at Naruto………………

2 hours later.  
Every body had left except Hinata who fell asleep on Naruto's bed.  
Naruto walked in and looked at her, She was beautiful when she slept. He did not know it but he had feelings for her all this time…or was it the Fox Demon wanting another spawn?

Naruto picked Hinata up and tucked her under the covers. He turned around and fell face first on the bed post.  
"GGWWUUAAH!" Naruto yelled muffling himself.  
He lied on the couch and slowly fell asleep, satisfied that every body liked the party……

Ok, The next chapter will have some action! Enjoy! Remember R&R! plz 


	3. The Fox, The snake, and the Hyuuga

Naruto Ch.3 Ok, so far no comments but what the heck here it goes!

CHAPTER 3: THE FOX DEMON SELECTS

Naruto woke up with a smile. He yawned and stared into his room. Hinata stood there in his room changing her cloths. She slipped on a T-shirt and some panties, she turned around…  
"N-NARUTO?" She yelled embarrassed. She blushed and slammed the door.  
"I'm sorry Hinata!" Naruto yelled walking to his door.  
"It's Ok Naruto-Kun" She smiled walking out.  
"You…wanna' go for a walk"  
"Shure" Hinata smiled slipping on jeans.

Naruto and Hinata walked through the park.  
"You know we should clean up your room" Hinata smiled "Yes, we should" Naruto smiled.  
"Hey come one!" Naruto smiled and he climbed up a stone stair case on the Mountain engraved with the Hokage's Faces.

They both sat on top of the mountain.  
"Wow" Hinata smiled at the village There was a small garden on the mountain and they sat in it surrounded by flowers and vines.  
"You like it?" Naruto smiled "Yes, very much"  
"Watch this!" Naruto ran to the edge of the cliff, "Wat"  
"AAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" Naruto yelled as he fell

HOURS LATER

Naruto and Hinata ate Ramen, walked, and talked and then finally:  
"Naruto I Had a great time! I hope we can talk again and do this some other time" Hinata blushed wildly.  
Naruto smiled through a fat lip, he had a cast or two from his fall.  
"Ok!" Naruto smiled with boyish charm, he had 'mood swings' if you will. One min. He was dark and mature and romantic. One min. He was boyish and funny 'Odd' Hinata said running into her appt.

Gaara walked to the gates of the village.  
"Finally I can leave this Hell"  
"HEY GAARA!" Naruto yelled running at him with open arms.  
"NGHNGHAAGGGG!" Gaara yelled running toward the gate. Naruto dashed towards him. Gaara used his sand to from a wall between them and he escaped.

Naruto smiled and flopped down.  
"That was fun" Naruto sighed.  
"Oh Crap!" he yelled racing towards the forest. He arrived at the brook.  
"You arrived"  
"Yep" Naruto said to the darkness beyond the brook.  
"Have you found that special girl"  
"Yep" Naruto wobbled back and forth "Hyuuga Hinata"  
"Yep"  
"Perfect"  
"Can I see who you are now?" Naruto asked leaning in.  
A hand shot out and grabbed Naruto's neck.  
"JUST GET ME HYUGGA HER BLOOD WILL BE A NICE ADDITION"  
"What? You promised me Ramen!" Naruto shot up.  
"DAMN YOU NARUTO!" The voice yelled….silence.  
"NARUTO!" Kakashi leapt out of the bush. He grabbed Naruto and rolled.  
A snake shot out of the shadow and went right past them…a huge snake…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0 Ok peeps, next chappie I shall give you action! Free cookies to whoever can guess what Villian this is! 


	4. FOX DEMON!

Naruto: Chapter 4: Conflict: Orochimaru!

"NO!" Naruto yelled knocking Kakashi off of him.  
"Naruto! STOP!" Kakashi yelled.  
"NO! HE'S AFTER HINATA'S BLOOD"  
"Orochimaru…damn" Kakashi sighed

APT. OF HYUGGA,HINATA

Hinata soaked in her warm tub, the bubbles up to her face.  
"Ah…Naruto" She smiled sinking in.  
THUMP "W-who's there?" Hinata shot up.  
"SNAKE"

Naruto and Kakashi ran through the village and they heard an ear piercing scream "NO!" Naruto yelled. He shot into the sky and hopped building to building until he saw the snake slithering through the streets with…in his mouth…HINATA!

Naruto jumped on the snake.  
"HINATA!" Naruto yelled.  
"Naruto" A voice from behind said.  
"Who the"  
WHACK Naruto fell down on the snake blood coming out of his mouth.  
"O-Orochimaru?" Naruto yelled.  
"Yes, Naruto" the sly figure ran towards him.  
"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto yelled making the hand sign.  
Several Naruto piled up on Orochimaru.  
"Hrm, GRR, DAMNIT!" Orochimaru yelled throwing the clones off.  
He slashed at Naruto, Naruto grabbed his hand and twisted it, Orochimaru kicked Naruto's shin.  
"AGG!" Naruto cried hopping on one foot.  
"Why do you want Hinata"  
"I need new blood my child, and if I could have yours…." Orochimaru licked his lips.  
WACK Naruto fell again, scratching his arm on the Snake's plates. Orochimaru picked Naruto up and threw him as hard as he could into a building.

Naruto rolled around in the rubble.  
"Ahhhh" Naruto moaned.  
The building was a wreck.  
Naruto got up, he was angry now. Blood dripped from his wounds and he held his arm.

Orochimaru's Snake had stopped, Hinata cried out:  
"NARUTO"  
Orochimaru slapped her.  
"SHUT UP!"

Naruto felt anger inside of him like never before. Claws grew were his nails should have been. His eyes flashed from Red Canine style to normal, and a Red aurora rose around him.  
"RRRAAGGGGHHHH!" Naruto leapt at Orochimaru. Orochimaru grabbed Naruto and threw him high up into the air. Orochimaru leapt up so they were even.

Naruto did a 360 spin and kicked at Orochimaru. He grabbed Naruto's leg and thrust Naruto into the air. Orochimaru threw throwing stars at Naruto. The fox demon within ignored the stars piercing his arms and flew at Orochimaru the night air brushing through the blondish redish tinted hair. Naruto grabbed Orochimaru's shirt and tore at it. Orochimaru dug a shuriken into Naruto's stomach. That made the boy angrier. Orochimaru kicked Naruto's stomach but Naruto grabbed his leg and flung the snake man into the Ninja Academy building.  
"KYUUBI FIRE BREATH JUTSU!" Naruto screamed and made the hand signal Sasuke makes when he uses the fire breath jutsu. Flames erupted from Naruto's hands.

Orochimaru and his snake were burned to ashes and Naruto passed out.

Naruto woke up in a daze.  
"Uzumaki Naruto" The Hokage said standing over him.  
"That's my name!" Naruto smiled "You unleashed Hellfire, destruction, and a mass of ruble every where"  
"I did?" Naruto smiled a little bit.  
"Watch your power's Uzumaki"

Squad seven met up a few weeks after that event. Kakashi's squad had been assigned a mission: Protect a Ninja named Erie Mo-toka from an assassin said to ant his head.  
Sounds easy

Hinata and Naruto sat down in the forest.  
"Hinata"  
"Naruto"  
"I must leave, I'll be gone for about 3-9 days so I'll need ramen, ramen (preferably beef flavored) and"  
Hinata kissed Naruto on the lips. His lips tasted like apples and fruits.  
She held him close and hugged him.  
"Good luck…Naruto-kun"

O0o0o0o0o0oo0o00oooo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o000ooo0o00o0o0o0o

THE END………..until the sequel starts at least… 


End file.
